itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
DoD Directives
Overview DoD Directives (DoDD) are documents issued by the U.S. Department of Defense, which establish policy, assign responsibilities, and delegate authority to those working in and with the military. The DoD Directives System was established to provide a single, uniform system of DoD issuances and directive-type memorandums used to convey DoD policies, responsibilities, and procedures. The DoD Directives collection contains more than 1300 documents and includes information pertaining to: :1000 - Manpower, reserve affairs and personnel :2000 - International programs :3000 - Planning, research and development, intelligence and computer technology :4000 - Logistics, acquisition and resources management :5000 - General administration :7000 - Comptrollership :8000 - Communications and intelligence DoD Directives The following are the DoD Directives discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Directives that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. * DoD Directive 1304.20(D): Enlisted Personnel Management System (EPMS) (July 28, 2005). * DoD Directive 3000.09: Autonomy in Weapon Systems (Nov. 21, 2012). * DoD Directive 3600.01: Information Operations (Aug. 14, 2006). * DoD Directive 4650.1-R1: Link 16 Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC) Features Certification Process and Requirements (Apr. 26, 2005). * DoD Directive 5000.01: The Defense Acquisition System (May 12, 2003). * DoD Directive 5010.12-L: Acquisition Management System and Data Requirements Control List (Apr. 1, 2001). * DoD Directive 5200.1-PH: DOD Guide to Marking Classified Documents (Apr. 28, 1997). * DoD Directive 5200.1-PH-1: Classified Information Nondisclosure Agreement (SF312) and Verbal Attestation Briefing Pamphlet (May 26, 2000). * DoD Directive 5200.1-R: Information Security Program (Jan. 1, 1997). * DoD Directive 5200.27: Acquisition of Information Concerning Persons and Organizations not Affiliated with the Department of Defense (January 7, 1980). * DOD Directive 5200.28: Security Requirements for Automated Information Systems (AISs) (Mar. 21, 1988). * DoD Directive 5200.39(D): Security, Intelligence, and Counterintelligence Support to Acquisition Program Protection (Sept. 10, 1997). * DoD Directive 5210.50: Unauthorized Disclosure of Classified Information to the Public (July 22, 2005). * DoD Directive 5240.6: Counterintelligence (CI) Awareness, Briefing and Reporting Programs (Aug. 7, 2004). * DoD Directive 8000.01(D): Management of the Department of Defense Information Enterprise (Feb. 10, 2009). * DoD Directive 8100.1(D): Global Information Grid (GIG) Overarching Policy (Sept. 19, 2002). * DoD Directive 8100.02(D): Use of Commercial Wireless Devices, Services, and Technologies in the Department of Defense (DOD) Global Information Grid (GIG) (Apr. 23, 2007). * DoD Directive 8115.01: Information Technology Portfolio Management (Oct. 10, 2005). * DoD Directive 8320.02(D): Data Sharing in a Net-Centric Department of Defense (Apr 23, 2007). * DoD Directive 8320.03: Unique Identification (UID) Standards for a Net-Centric Department of Defense (Mar. 23, 2007). * DoD Directive 8500.1: Information Assurance (Oct. 24, 2002). * DoD Directive 8500.2: Information Assurance (IA) Implementation (Feb. 6, 2003). * DoD Directive 8510.1-M: Department of Defense Information Technology Security Certification and Accreditation Process (DITSCAP) (July 31, 2000). * DOD Directive O-8530.1: Computer Network Defense (Jan. 8, 2001). * DoD Directive 8570.1: Information Assurance Training, Certification and Workforce Management. * DoD Directive 8580.1: Information Assurance (IA) in the Defense Acquisition System (July 9, 2004). Category:Publication Category:Military